Lucy's Novel
by BlueBolter
Summary: First of all this is my story and Lucy only co-wrote and published is story features an OC novel . Read the reactions of the Fairy Tail mages as they read it . Features : Humor / Action / Romance (later on ). Duhhh , not much to say , I'm so bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1: The Prologue

_**Hello everyone here is my forth story . It is mostly an OC story and I wanted to post it on Fairy Tail's so , to make it relevant I gave Lucy the Idea and she is co-writing it with me . She must really be happy that I gave her my story and now let's watch how the guild members or other persons read or like the story . So let's start. As I always said I accept all types of reviews .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>No one's POV - Lucy's house<strong>_

"Uhh , Lucy can you re-explain to me what we are doing here ?" asked Natsu to his certain blonde friend . His was sitting on Lucy's couch along with Gray , Erza , Happy , Wendy and Charla.

"Well , I got the idea of a new novel , but I'm not sure if it is good enough to give it to Levi , so I decided to test it on you before giving it to her . I want it to be perfect . " Explain Lucy." But I dont want to read any book without images ." complained Happy . " Well , you won't have to read it as I'm going to read it for you . " said Lucy with an optimistic smile . " Yay , Lucy is now our maid . " Yelled Natsu but was ignored by the blonde . " Anyway , I'm going to start and please be sure to listen and tell me what you think ." said the Lucy as she started reading .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter one : The prologue .<em>**

**_No one's POV_**

'Booom' That sound could only mean that another floater of the Yilverium exploded . Only 2 floater of the original six is operational now . Controlling that Air ship was now even more difficult. Dan and Lea were being covered by their numerous teammates while they escape . They all said that Irisa will be unable to regain control of the HQ of the Cinoferes .

Then another unfateful incident happened as they were just before an exit . Another explosion occurred from Dan's side blasting him sideward in some heavy-looking debris ."Dan!" screamed Lea as she saw his friend . She immediately rushed to help his dear fellow friend . She tried to move the debris but they were too heavy for her and from her previous fight , she could not use her weapon anymore . She then started to pull his friend out using his hand . She managed to pull the head out of the heap but Lead could not hide her pain . Her badly hurt hands from Serket's attack and Dan's hand shield didn't help . It was a shield designed for both offence and defence by Lea's friend and saviour ( in a way), Ken , the genius.

"Lea, please , stop . You'll hurt yourself even more . Just jump " said the dark brown-haired male . " No , I won't leave you alone." The golden blonde haired female said as she pulled even more but even more blood erupted from her arms . She was going to tell Dan to use his magic but she remembered that Dan is just as defenceless as when she met him.

Yes , these days . Those days were so bright , there was nothing making them worry , even a little . It was all about fun . A smile came to Lea's lips as she remembered those days.

"Haha" laughed Dan . "What's so funny !" Said Lea , kind of angry and Dan laughed even more . "Will you tell me why you are laughing much in such a critical condition or I'll knock out all your teeth ." threatened Lea .

"It is just that it has been so much since I saw a proper smile over your face . You never smiled like this since you cut your hair . " Said Dan. Lea was shocked but it was true . She never smiled like this again . " And I also realised 2 things . The first one is that your smile is beautiful ." said Dan and Lea blushed , it could be seen even with the trails of blood passing through her cheek .

"But before I tell you the second thing , please promise me that you will jump off after you do it ." said Dan "But I can't leave you like this." Protested the blonde . "Please , have faith in Irisa . Don't tell me that you don't trust your friend." Said Dan . Lea then tried to remember all that her nakamas did for her . She knew she can have faith in Irisa but this time she is going to leave all of her dearest friends on an Airship that is going to crash if not handled or which might even explode midway .

"Fine , I accept " said Lea and Dan murmured something in her ear and Lea did it. ( If you want to know what it is , you better wait till the end of this story ) "Ok , Lea , Please take care but don't worry we'll get to see ourselves again once the Yilverium lands " said Dan and Lea jumped off the 'dead' ship with a sad smile . Yes , no parachute but fortunately her otherwise deadly jump was weakened by a bunch of foliage .

Lea got up and searched a place where she could observe the ship but then , she looked at it , shocked . She could not believe it . The Yilverium caught fire and then it exploded . "No !" Yelled Lea in disbelief . The huge burning carcass decided into numerous amount of burning debris .

Lea couldn't help but cry . A special piece of tissue then flew to her . Passing right by her . She caught it and cried even more . It was Dan's handkerchief the one in which was written ' ' . This piece of cloth reminded her of all those dear ones but Dan the most .

Spelling the names of the fallen she fell unconscious ending with Dan .

But how did all these start first ? And why is the second main character being saved ? Let's reverse time a bit to the very moment where the life of our main char changed .

**_Dan's POV - That day_**

I entered an inn-bar of the little village of Malvaria found in the country of Ranitia . It was a nice , heartwarming place . A woman kindly greeted me from the counter I sat at a table and took a glance at the menu , looking for a nice beverage to calm my thirst .

I waved at the same woman of before and she came to me asking " Do you want to order something ?" and I asked her " First of all tell me if that Vitail contains alcohol? "" No , it is made up of a blend of different fruits and nectar ." she explained . "I'll take one then ." I said and she then looked at the floor and said " Sorry but , you would have to wait a little time . The stock of some fruits ended and one of our worker went to buy them . He'll be here soon . Do you wish to change your order then ?" She said and I thought and replied " No , I'll wait . Please place it on the table when done. I'm going to roam around then ." I said . "As you wish ." she said and went away . What ! I think it is the only non-alcohol drink except water in the menu and I clearly can't stand alcohol .

I took my backpack and then searched for the washroom . I needed to talk to Jay , my companion but in private . I sat on the seat and took out my communication Lacrima . I was lucky that the toilets were clean . I managed to get through him and said a friendly " Hey ." " Hey , Dan , so what's up and why are you in the toilet ?" He asked in his annoying way . He was also a photographer like me . We used to take pictures and upload their copies on a special page in our blog and buyers just need to contact us .

"I just needed to talk to you in private ." I said and he said "What do you want ?" I stayed silent a moment and said "How are you able to sell so many photos ! No one bought any picture of mine since a whole month . I'm nearly bankrupt ."He thought a moment and rubbed the back of his head and said " Well , you see Dan . It is due to the content of the photos. " said Jay . "What's wrong with mine ? I snap photos of landscapes while you snap photos of random girls ." I complained . "Sorry guy but I found my newest content . Got to go ." said Jay as he disconnected. What a jerk ! I'm never gonna calm him again . That's sure .

Angry I walked out of the toilet and then I noticed some noises from a part of the bar . I went there hopping that it isn't a strip show as it would be totally stupid . I managed to pass through the amassed crowd and managed to get in front. There was a stage . So I guessed that the bar is also hosting bar fights . On the right was a bulky looking man wearing a heavy armour decorated with different creature's skins and was holding an axe in his right hand . I don't know why but I felt a strong dislike for him.

His opponent was a blonde girl looking more or less at the same age of me . She had no special weapon nor armour, just normal clothes but she looked also determined and her eyes clearly showed that she was not afraid of her opponent . I really wanted to support her but unfortunately in my economic state it would be better if I don't bet.

A man dressed up like show magician , no not mage or wizard , got on the staged and announced " Dear ladies and gentlemen , here's the fifth battle of the day . Our Champion *pointing towards the axe wielding dude* Thor , the terrible , who has previously won 99 battles in a row will get the chance of achieving a 100 win streak by defeating his challenger : Pandora !* Pointing towards the blonde ) . So now that the presentations are done , Let's start this fight and please remember my dear fighters , damage caused to the infrastructure has to be repaid by you ." He then got off the stage and a bell was rung .

I am really worried about Pandora . She was going to fight such a powerful opponent . It is a bit like David V/S Goliath . I hope she won't get hurt too much . Most of the persons are cheering Thor . But the fact that caught my eye was that Pandora had no visible weapon while Thor had a gigantic battle-axe . Yes , Pandora is dead .

The match started and Thor leaped towards the blonde . He then swung his massive axe and Pandora back flipped to dodge the attack . "You are so slow ." taunted Pandora. "I'm gonna show you what happens to those who mock me ! " exclaimed Thor as he swung his axe here and there towards Pandora who swiftly continuously back-dashed to dodge the hits but she eventually got hit and was blaster to the other side of the square-shaped ring .

"Crap ! I didn't see it " said Pandora as she tried to get up but Thor jumped in front of her and his axe was imbued with lighting " Lightning Strike !" Yelled Thor . Oh no ! I think she's done now . I don't think it could be escaped .

Yet , Pandora stayed there ,still looking calm and said something sounding like "Ares ". A bright light-green light engulfed them. The sound of the axe was heard . The light slowly dissipated itself and Pandora had disappeared. Thor's lightning imbued axe had missed her . How ? No one knew but the real question is : where is she now ?

" Phew , Some seconds late and I would have been over. " said a female voice sounding like Pandora's . It was coming from the ceiling . I looked up and exclaimed " Up !" . Indeed , Pandora gripped to the ceiling by the use of 2 big , shuriken shaped , black grapple like weapon with 3 blades and a chain linking them to each of her hand . It also had a faint light green glow at the centre of the 3 blades . From where did she get that ?

Pandora let herself fall down and landed gracefully on the ground . "You've got talent , little girl . No one ever escaped that attack ." complimented Thor and Pandora replied "Thanks but now my turn to attack ." She sent her grapples towards Thor. They were spinning and were moving very quickly .

The first grapple was blocked by Thor while wielding his axe with both hands horizontally . Sparks flew as the grapple like if sawed the handle of the axe . The second was sent low and then erupted and hit Thor like an uppercut , launching him in the air and Pandora made it spin wildly on him . That grapples seems like if it is defying gravity by keeping Thor airborne for so much time . He looks heavy.

With a movement of her hand Pandora made her grapple return to her and by the same time , dragging Thor with it . ( they were still airborne ) I think she knew this was bound to arrive as she didn't look surprised at all and then when Thor was enough close to her the blonde kicked the axe wielder like if he was a soccer ball , sending him flying to the other side of the ring. "Man , that armour is pretty hard . I need to break it fast " said Pandora as she massaged her leg lightly.

Her hand then glowed in bright light-yellow color .The light faded and I noticed that her grapples had disappeared and a black rectangular rod with a light-yellow glowing blade . It looked like a one-handed sword . Thor was already on his feet was ready to counterattack . Pandora swung the sword like weapon , like if slashing Thor even if he was out of reach but yet amazingly , the blade extended . Thor was not surprised and blocked the attack with ease .

Pandora's serious face then turned into a smirk . I wondered why but then I noticed that the blade bended and entangled itself around Thor , thus trapping him . The blonde pulled the man with some difficulties using the yellow blade as a whip or string . The part of the blade tangling Thor disappeared and the latter started spinning on himself . A pink light covered both the blade and the rod

The light faded and the rod was now longer and had two long pink glowing blades at each end . Pandora with then incredible grace and agility started slashing Thor again and again like if she was dancing with her weapon.

Parts of Thor's armour started falling down "And now , Eaglas " said Pandora as her weapon disappeared in a frosty blue light and a black scythe with a frosty blue , glowing blade stood in her hand . The place where the blade touch the handle is in a circle form with a black outline and a glowing centre . I wonder where she got all those weapons , maybe re-equip magic.

"Let us finish this now ." said the blonde as she prepared herself to attack a staggering Thor . " Reaper's Harvest " called Pandora and she was now behind Thor . A trail of the same colour as the blade was observable.

Thor fell down and blood was coming out of the injury . The man of the other time came to examine Thor . After some seconds he declared that Pandora won . I could hardly believe it . I'm so jealous . I wish I had her power .

Pandora quitted the stage and went to the washroom. I wanted to ask for an autograph but I'm shy and I don't want to sound like one of those crazy fanboys. I decided to go back to my table and I was happy to find that the drink I ordered was there . I took it and then I noticed another stuff on the table. It looked like a tablet . I was lost about it and I decided to go to the bar to ask about it .

I asked the barmaid of earlier about it but she didn't know anything about it . "Maybe it is someone's ." She said . I raised the tablet and shouted " Is that tablet anyone's property ? " No one replied so I guessed it was no one's. "So now ? " I asked "I guess take it . That tablet isn't anyone's ." the barmaid said . I finished my drink and paid the bill . "Well , I think I'll be going now " I said "Already !" Exclaimed the dark-haired lady and I replied " It is just that last fight pumped me . I feel that I could destroy a whole mountain ." She then waved and said " Good bye then , come back soon .*mockingly* And do not destroy anything ."

I smiled and waved back as I quitted the building . As I walked to the train station , I took out the tablet and I was surprise to see neither a lock nor a pattern lock . I swiped the screen and found an already running app . It was a map of the area with some areas with a yellow lining with a star . I guessed that it might be some sightseeing places. I decided to go to the nearest one . It was about some hours to the north and it was only accessible by foot . There were no roads passing near it .

Determined I set off my destination and reached it in 3 hours . I guess if I didn't have those breaks or took some pictures I would have been there in maybe an hour less . The place was not really special . It was just that the forest seemed denser and there were little docile creatures walking/ crawling / flying around .

Then the earth started shaking and a noise of broken wood was heard from behind . The noise seemed to be coming in my direction . I turned back and saw three huge monsters coming . They had grey fur and had huge bellies . They had a trump and had small marble like eyes . They also had caterpillar like body with a fat , ugly tail and four fat short legs.

It was amazing . It was the first time I saw such a creature , let alone three. My photographer instincts rose and I snapped a photo of them . The flash seemed to have angered them and they trumpeted loudly . Their eyes were now fiery red and they marched slowly towards me . I was really scared now and then I heard a voice say " I've finally found you , scum . Give me my tablet now , you bloody thief !"

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Back to reality<strong>_

"So what do you think !" with a bright smile and a small blush. "Score : 572348941, Hah , I'm better at temple run than you flame Brain ." " No way yo cheated.""Hey , Happy are you sure a strawberry fish cheesecake is going to be good ?""Of course fish is good and strawberry cheesecake are both good . Imagine what would happen if we fuse them." Lucy stared at the scene in front of her . None of her teammates has been paying attention to her . Gray and Natsu were playing temple run on her tablet , Erza and Happy are cooking a strawberry fish cheesecake and Wendy and her exceed were sleeping. " What the hell does that mean !" Roared Lucy in a burst of anger.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So that's it for that chapter . The next update will be in 1 or 2 days . Bye , see ya and remember to review in any way positive or negative ( I'm sure the part that Lucy wrote will get more negative reviews while mine will get more positive reviews) . I also apologize for any mistakes Lucy made .<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 : Lea, The Monster Hunter

_**Team Natsu , except Wendy and the exceeds all had a bump on their head . They all sat silent and ashamed in front of Lucy , still furious after she discovered that they haven't been paying attention to her story .**_

_**"Again sorry Lucy. " said Natsu . "'Sorry doesn't work on me . I'm asking your opinion and all of you are not even paying attention . You are so rude ." Yelled the Blonde .**_

_**"So will you let us go now ?" Asked Gray . "No , not after having heard your opinion on the second chapter ." said Lucy ."Huh , how is that possible that you already written it ?" Asked Erza . "Maybe because I've already written till the fifth chapter and was awaiting the opinion of my friends for the first chapter ." replied the blonde.**_

_**"Wow , you are impressive Lucy-san ." said Wendy and Lucy said " Thank you Wendy . Anyway Let's start .**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2 : Lea , The monster hunter .<strong>_

I started wide eyed towards the source of the voice I could not believe who was standing in front of me . Long , golden blonde hair tied into a ponytail reaching her waist , dark brown eyes with a red tint , a sleeveless black jacket with white borders , a dark blue miniskirt , long black boots and black bandage like gloves with a small colourless crystal stuck into it. Yes , it was her , my idol , Pandora !

"Good thing that I had a tracker on my tablet . Now give it back or I won't spare you ." she ordered with a glare . I then shouted "Why don't you take care of them first . ", hoping she she would help me but my hopes were soon destroyed as she coldly said " I don't care about them , it is your problem " while paying emphasis on the world ' your '.

"Bu-but , if you don't , do anything , they are going to kill me ." I persisted. "I don't fucking care about you or them . All I care is about my tablet and by the way , why did you come here ? It is a dangerous place here ." she said looking pissed off. One of those monsters of earlier trumpeted loudly and swung his giant arm towards us. It fortunately missed me but Pandora was violently hit and was sent flying towards the nearby trees.

"Oh , you'll all pay for that !" roared Pandora as she got up m "Ares !" she called and the crystal in her gloves started glowing the same green of earlier and the shuriken - grapples appeared again . The blonde soon sent them spinning towards her prays . Then something unexpected happened . Mid-way to the monsters , the grapples glowed the same color and disappeared .

"Why did you cancel your magic ?" I asked her and she replied " The Lacrima has been all used up . " she said and we both started running as the monsters chased us . " It's all your fault ! You jerk !" Pandora yelled "We are both in the same situation , so you can't say it's only my fault !" I yelled back.

"Oh shut up ! I'm trying to concentrate !" Shouted Pandora . " To do what ?" I asked , curious . "Jail !" Called Pandora . I looked back and saw that the monsters were restrained by white chains . I stopped to run , thinking I was safe now and saw that Pandora was still running . "Why are you still running ? They are trapped ."I said . " It only works a couple of seconds ! So , RUN !" She replied and indeed ,the chain disappeared and the monsters resumed their race .

Pandora was just some metres ahead and the monsters were now tailing me real close . The earth also seemed to become more and more sloppy like if we were going down a hill .

I was using my reserves now . It was the first time I ran so much . The monsters were still chasing us and then another unexpected stuff happened . I simply tripped on a rock and I started barrelling down the hill , taking Pandora with me . "I knew you were trouble when I walked in ." managed to say Pandora as we kept on rolling down the hill.

Then after some seconds we were launched in the air due to a hump . When I opened my eyes and saw that were now on a giant lily pad in a river . "How strange that this leaf could support both of us . " I said as I stomped the centre of the leaf and just then Pandora yelled " No ! Don't stomp it !" but it was too late as I had already stomper it . The leaf then started moving along the flow of the river. "I hope you are happy now !" Scolded Pandora ." I didn't know that it would happen. " I said in a low voice .

The flow was becoming more fast paced as the time goes on . "Get to the centre . This way , we'll have less chance of falling of the lily pad . Falling would be pretty nasty . Just look at those sharp rocks ." She was right , the river was bordered by dangerous rocks and falling of the pad would make him go , even deeper and the chances of hitting another stuff flowing would also be increased . We both gathered at the centre and we were both startled as flow suddenly became more violent . We could not help but holding ourselves . Calming herself Pandora then said " The flow becoming so violent might mean only one thing . There's a waterfall nearby."

He reasoning was right . Some metres ahead , a waterfall of at least 6 storey high , stood before us . We were still having trouble adapting to the rapid torrents and now we have an incoming waterfall to deal with. Great ! Simply , What a great day ! Unfortunately we could only scream as we fell down.

We splashed through the water and it hurt . Then I realised that I didn't know how to swim . I tried making movements but I kept on sinking even . I accepted my fate of getting drown and that blinding light didn't help at all . Maybe it is an angel coming to take me to heaven ? Who knows ? My vision slowly blurred and blackened as that light brightened even more , like if is coming to me and then everything went black ...

* * *

><p>A beautiful chirping of birds woke me up. Was I in heaven ? I opened my eyes and saw that I was on the edge of the water , still alive . " Glad to see you are still alive ." said Pandora with her hair untied , sitting in a tree ' munching a fruit ."Did you save me , Pandora ?" I asked .<p>

"First thing , call me Lea and yes , it's me who saved you ."she said arrogantly . So Pandora was just her stage name . Then I remembered the bright light and asked Lea " Did you see any bright light when you fell in the water ?" "No" she replied fully, "But it was so bright ."I insisted. "OK , listen , I was worried only about my life , then I had to save yours , so do you think I will be able to notice such useless stuff if I have so much to take care of ." she said as she looked away . I don't know why but I feel that she is hiding something.

"Now my time to ask questions . Who are you ? " she asked ." My name is Dan Resley and I'm a novice photographer ." I replied and she asked "Why die you steal my tablet ?" "It's just a misunderstanding. I took it because it was no one's . I had asked everyone in the bar and no one claimed it . The barmaid even allowed me to take it " I said .

Pandora took out the tablet which she might have taken from my backpack when I was unconscious and said . " There is a village to the east . It's the village of Vairon .""The tablet is still OK !" I exclaimed as I thought that the tablet might have been damaged by the water . " Hunters' equipment have been designed of all situations . In other words that tablet is waterproof , dustproof , fireproof , magicproof , lightning proof , rustproof , poisonproof and I also modded mine so that it is also idiotproof." The blonde said . "So Lea , you are a hunter ?" I asked . "Yup , I'm Lea , the monster hunter . My aim is to complete the creature Almanac , the great encyclopedia of monsters by defeated one of each creature . " She said with a bright smile.

"So what do you say about going to Vairon ."she asked and I replied "Why not simply go back to Malvaria ?" "Malvaria is 16 kilometers to the south-west while Vairon is 12 kilometers to the east . What do you choose ? And night is also coming ." she said and due to the circumstances I agreed .

"So let's get on the way ." She said as she jumped down from the tree but she slipped on the wet rocks and fell into the water again and the bright light appeared again.

Lea was the light . Not her actually but her hair . Her usual golden blonde hair was now shining of the same colour. I could not help but stare . Lea got out of the water and I said babbling " Yo-Your ha-hair , is that normal ." Her once jovial mood faded and she nodded . " Ever since I was six , each time my hair had contact with water , it used to glow or sometime even shine like now . I hope that you don't think I'm a monster . " she said sadly . I wondered why one had to be sad about that . I mean this made her unique in a way. If my hair would be like that I would be very happy . "No , I don't think so . I think it's rather cool and makes you unique."I said .

At the look of her shocked expression I deduced she did not expect me to answer like that . " Please Dan , I know we've just met but would you keep a promise for me ." Lea said and I nodded. "Promise me that you won't tell anyone about my hair or else I'll have to make sure you won't come out of the woods ." she said looking as serious as hell with a beastly gaze . I gulped and said "Alright ." I know people would have recommended me to get rid of her as she was weaponless right now but yet she must be lot better than me on hand to hand battle and most important of all , she is a Monster hunter who are respected as highly as mages . "Then , Vairon here we come " she said gleefully but then said coldly " But be wary that we will stick around only till we reach Vairon. " Man , she can be so frightening.

**_30 minutes later ._**

"So , those golden areas on the map were the places you intended to hunt down new species . Interesting and me who thought it was for sightseeing ." I said quite ashamed . All those minutes travelling she and I have been chatting about those maps . "Well , if it was for sightseeing then don't you think there would be a direct ,safe road with plenty of tourist linking Malvaria and there ? What an idiot ." Lea said .

"Well , enough talk about your tablet how about we talk about your weapon ." I said not bothered by her comment . " Huh ? What do you want to know about Pandemonium ?" She said intrigued . "Anything , your weapon like if change from gloves to a scythe to double bladed rod to a whip changing sword . It's so awesome ." I said excitedly.

"Well , honestly I don't even know much of it m. I just know that it's name is Pandemonium and it is like if a morphing glove that switches to weapons . Up to now I only was able to use only have 6 forms . The green light shuriken's name is Ares . It is like grapples and I also noticed that it lightens the weight of stuff by some degrees . That pink light double bladed rod's name is Revlon , it also increase my agility and speed by a little . I also have Celtus , that sword that can change to a whip , oh and the blade can extend infinitely. Eaglas is that scythe and I also have Genovo a very hard hitting mallet and Kianaro a sort of tonfa with blades that can also absorbs an amount of magic and strengthen myself with it . That's pretty much it . I know I'm not that awesome compared to other hunters " she said . Clearly she couldn't view that have such a weapon is an achievement . It just like Requip magic except that it doesn't drain as much magic as that magic .

* * *

><p>"Hey don't touch my butt !" Yelled a feminine voice . " Get out of your hiding or I'll take out my guns ." Commanded Lea and I then whispered to her " Do you even have guns ?" and she replied " No , I'm bluffing ." Then some seconds after another voice , this time a man's said " All right . We are going to come out but please don't shoot. " Then four figures came out of the bushes .<p>

A black haired , tanned woman . A thin black haired guy of dark complexion _**(A/N : I don't like to say black .**_). Another guy but this time with a dark brown wild hair and tanned skin and the last one was a grumpy looking guy with long blonde hair. They wore casual clothes and didn't looked armed except if you count 2 guitars as weapons . "What do you want with us ?" Asked Lea with an angry tone . " Just the way out of the woods . " Said the lady . "Meaning ?" Asked Lea.

"Katharina means that we were lost , so we decided to tail you two as you two were discussing some moments ago . " said the dark guy. " For how much time ?" Asked Lea . " Some 10 minutes " said the woman whose name I guess is Katharina . "Well , will you help us . We are just a band of wandering musicians and we lost our map ." said the tanned man . " Sorry , but I don't have time . " said Lea coldly.

"Hey , Lea , maybe we could ..." I managed to say before Lea cut me off and said "Nope , I don't want to have them slowing me down like if you were not enough ." She said . " I'll ... try to take ... that as a ... compliment ." I said clearly not knowing how to retaliate against that . " But , you can't leave us like that . " argued Katharina . " I can , see , I'm leaving you ." said Lea as she started going away . Man , I knew she was side sometimes but she's breaking the limits of rudeness right now .

"See , I told you . She'll be too busy being all lovey-dovey with that guy . Just another whore . If she wouldn't be so obsessed about ..." Said that grumpy guy as the brown haired guy cut him up saying "Shut up , Wes , you are not in your senses right now ." Lea's ear also twitched and she said "Fine , I'll guide you but first collect some wood . We are going to need fire soon . The sun's set ." said Lea . Man , I sure if Pandemonium would have been available , she would have slaughtered that guy .

**_-Night time-_**

Well , these guys are not that bad . We got to learn them a bit . The man with dark skin's name is Gareth and he is a drummer. Katharina plays violin while Wes and the other tanned man , Cole are guitarists . They are not like musicians with huge fan base , they are just travelling folk musicians. They were also a great help making a sort of camp.

"Uhh , I hate bean soup ." complained Lea . Well , we were having dinner and neither me or Lea had something to eat so they gave us some . "Be grateful that they at least shared some food with us " I said and all of them laughed except Wes who was in his tent . "Shut up !" She yelled and then she turned her face away and something seemed to having caught her attention .

Lea put her soup on the logs we've arranged and took one of the guitars that were kept in a corner . " What a nice guitar . Can I play it ?" Asked Lea . "Sure , if you want we can even assist you ." said Cole . "Nope, its OK . It's a song of mine , so I'm sure you haven't heard of it ." she replied and I asked " Do you been play it or you just compose ?" "I used to play a bit when I was home and now would you please let me sing ?" She said with a dark glare . Man, why must she always be so mean with me .

-No one's POV -

"So let me start now !" Said Lea .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Song name : A Place In This World <em>**  
><strong><em>Artist : Taylor Swift<em>**  
><strong><em>Album : Debut Album ( year 2006 )<em>**

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_  
><em>'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out<em>  
><em>Don't know what's down this road<em>  
><em>I'm just walking<em>  
><em>Trying to see through the rain coming down<em>  
><em>Even though I'm not the only one, who feels<em>  
><em>The way I do<em>

_I'm alone, on my own_  
><em>And that's all I know, <em>  
><em>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong<em>  
><em>Oh, but life goes on<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>  
><em>Trying to find a place in this world<em>

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans_  
><em>And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve<em>  
><em>Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine<em>  
><em>Could you tell me what more do I need?<em>  
><em>And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah<em>  
><em>But that's okay<em>

_I'm alone, on my own_  
><em>And that's all I know, <em>  
><em>I'll be strong, I'll be wrong<em>  
><em>Oh, but life goes on<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>  
><em>Trying to find a place in this world<em>

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission_  
><em>But I'm ready to fly<em>

_I'm alone, on my own_  
><em>And that's all I know<em>  
><em>Oh, I'll be strong, I'll be wrong<em>  
><em>Oh, but life goes on<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm alone, on my own<em>  
><em>And that's all I know<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>  
><em>Trying to find a place in this world<em>

_Oh, I'm just a girl_  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl, oh, oh<em>  
><em>Oh, I'm just a girl<em>

* * *

><p>Lea was applauded by everyone . It could clearly be seen that everyone loved the song .<p>

"Wow , you are a really good singer ." Complimented Katharina "But there is something that ticks me off. " "Don't mind her Lea , she always complains ." said Cole . "Hey" replied Katharina . "No , its alright . What is wrong in your opinion . You are a musician unlike me so you might tell me its problems." Said Lea calmly this time.

"Well, you say ' I'm alone on, my own ' but aren't you and Dan companions ? I mean you travel together and you two looks quite fond of each other ." Said Katharina and both of the two blushed . Lea certainly looked pissed off and Dan could clearly notice it . "No , no . It's not like that . Me and Lea are just acquittance . We are just travelling together till Vairon and then we would each go on each one's way but if I had the chance to stay with her I would have readily accepted . Lea is awesome , she's strong , funny and even if she is always mean to me , I like her , as a friend of course . And you what makes her so unique , her hair . Her hair -" complimented Dan as Lea made him silent with just a glare .

"Her hair what ?" Asked Gareth . "Uhhhh Her hairdo seems easy but she takes much time to be made ." Said Dan stammering , "Nonsense , she just ties her hair into a high ponytail and that's it ." said Katharina.

Just then , a figure snatched the guitar off from Lea's hand . "Hey!" Yelled the blonde . "It's my guitar ." said the figure namely , Wes as he departed into his camp . "Really , what's wrong with this guy ?" Said Lea .

"Wes isn't usually like this . He is just angry , angry at himself . " Said Katharina . "What do you mean ? " said our dark-reddish-brown haired photographer. "Our band usually consists of five persons . Me , Kat , Cole , Wes and the last one being , Tia , Wes's fiancee . They were a joyous happy couple . Tia was a nice and intelligent flute player . Their music combined always brought smiles on faces . They seemed to have a happy fate but this morning , these two were practising when honeybears appeared from nowhere and took her away . Wes couldn't do anything , he was just too shocked . The fact that we were no skilled fighter , made him lose hope to bring Tia back , if she's still alive . From then he mentally punished himself and to make things worse Tia had our map with her . So that's it ." narrated Gareth .

"They are really unfortunate . " said Dan . "But yet something feels wrong with that story ." said Lea. "What do you mean ? It is all made up !" Yelled Katharina . " Nope , it is just weird . Honeybears are docile creatures . They would never attack nor kidnap unless they sense that their queen or nest is in danger . Are you sure you didn't enter their nest ? " justified Lea. "No, we never saw any nest while coming ." said Cole .

"Well , can you tell me what was Tia wearing when she was kidnapped , the more detailed the better ." said Lea . " How is that going to help ?" said Katharina . " Maybe because we are going to help you and we need information." said Pandora sarcastically as Dan stared wide eyed at her ."Didn't you say you didn't care about them ?" said the photographer and the blonde replied " I'm really not interested in them , I'm interested about the way these honeybears are acting ." "But I didn't say that I'm also going to help !" Complained Dan but Lea ignored him.

"So , how was she dressed ?" asked the monster hunter . "If I remember well , she was wearing a brown, long sleeved fur coat over a yellow dress with several black horizontal stripes and a vertical trail of pink artificial flower at the side . Oh , and she also wore a crown of pink flowers over her little blonde head ." said Gareth and then Lea face palmed .

"What's wrong ?" Asked Dan . "I'm gonna show you the image of a Queen honeybear ." said Lea as she tapped and on her pad and showed them the image of a queen honeybear . It looked like a bear trapped in a yellow , black striped cocoon with furry brown arms and a head poking out of the cocoon at the top part . A small shard remains on the head of the queen and over that same shard lies a tuff of pink fur trailing the bear back from the top to the very bottom where a very pointy needle is situated .

"Oh no don't tell me that they ..." Said Dan before he paused and Lea nodded her head and said " They thought that Tia was their queen ." "This really sucks ." said Cole . " So its decided tomorrow me and Dan are going to get Tia back while you all distract ." said Lea. " But wait a minute ... Isn't Pandemonium low on power ?" said Dan . "Yup , but Vares, my mentor taught me how to survive in any situation . I may not have the best weapons but still nature can also be used as a weapon ." said Lea with a smile .

_**-NEXT DAY**_

"Alright so Dan , go and fetch me some vines , branches , logs and stone and I will transform them in a weapon ." said Lea and she started sharpening a stone with another stone . "Are you really going to make weapons with that ! " said Dan . " Well if I had better materials I could have made Ken-tier weapons but from what we have we'll only be able to get Vares-tiers." Said Lea and Dan thought " Again something that I don't understand .

_**-2 hours later**_

Lea had managed to build a bow and a 'spear' and Dan went to her after bringing a bit more materials. He then sat down to take his breath but was cut off by Lea's yells. "What the hell are you doing ? We don't have time for a pause !"

"But isn't a bow and aaaa what it that ? " said Dan before wondering what the second creation is . " It's a spear , stupid." Said Lea . " Well it doesn't look as a spear at all . It is more of a broken hammer . " shouted Dan . " It's me who made them , so I decide what it is !" shouted Lea ."With my help ." replied Dan . "This bow and spear won't help us fight . We need more weapons , go and search the forest for more. " said a calmed down but still angry Lea . "Fine !" Said a still angry Dan as he went in another direction . "Be careful , there are carnivorous plants where you are going ." warned Lea but Dan replied with a "Don't care ."

_**-Dan's POV**_

Lea can really be irritating . First of all got me into something that I don't want to like fighting honeybears . Then why must she be so mean and yell so much , doesn't she have any other hobby . And her weapons are so shitty . She wouldn't be able to shoot any arrow with that fail-bow . I continued to slash vines as I go further in the forest . It was getting getting denser and denser . With the aid of that little pocket knife I carried , I was able to cut thin vegetations and then I discovered something , so I went back to Lea to tell her about that .

"Hey , Lea , come and see what I saw and also hurry ." I said . "Huh , what is so urgent ? " she said while trying to fix that spear-hammer stuff. "Just come ." I said as I dragged her to the spot.

_**-No one's POV**_

"OMG , No way it is a ..." Said Lea while starring tat the scene in front of her . " Yeah , it is a queen honeybear but if we want to rescue her we'll have to hurry ." said Dan . The scene at which was starring Lea was a Queen honeybear trapped among the vines of carnivorous plants. "I'm going to save her . " said Lea and Dan replied "But how ? " and then Lea's hand made hammer-spear appeared from nowhere .

"With that ! " shouted Dan . "Yup , and I also want to say that I realised that it's not a spear ." said Lea . " Finally you realised that it is a sharp hammer ." said Dan. "Nope , it's not a hammer . It's the perfect combination of a spear and a sword , it's a halberd , my weapon of choice in both Dark Souls series and in Real life ." Replied the blonde as she jumped into the battlefield and carefully slashed the plants while artfully dodging their attack .Even if the weapon was not of finest grade , it was still able to cut and the funniest thing is that Soon the Queen Honeybear was released .

"She is unconscious . We need to take that as an opportunity to take her nest . I can use my tablet to look for the nearest bear bug nest and we'll leave her there and they might give us Tia ." said Lea as she examined the beast . "Alright I'm gonna call Cole and Gareth , so that they might help . She is really fat for a queen." said Dan and soon the four were in front of a stone building with buzzings surrounding them . Cole , Gareth and Dan were carrying the still unconscious Queen while Lea was leading them to the Stone nest .

_**Dan's POV**_

From the outside it looked like a rock cave but inside thousands hexagonal structures stood against 2 walls and the other walls were covered with glowing moss and flowers giving a nice dim light . The little stream passing near the flowers made the atmosphere even more nice and zen . If I wasn't carrying that Queen , I would have taken so many pictures of here .We entered the nest and Lea clapped her hand to attract the beasts.

The honeybears quickly came to them , still keeping a distance from us. " Keep her down and back off a little ." said Lea calmly . We deposited the body and walked back a little followed by Lea . Some honeybears went to sniffle thus Queen and they went into one of the hexagonal structures . A small minute later , they came back with a small , trapped in orange honey, presumably Tia . She was currently unconscious too . It was nice that they exchanged them so easily like socialized persons . I guess not all creatures are brain dead .

_**No one's POV - Later** _.

"I'm really sorry for my comportment of yesterday . It is just that when Tia went away , it is like if my common sense also went away . " apologized , in other words , Wes . "It's alright , I've also been like you were for much more time but to prevent myself from hurting the rest of the persons around me , I try to smile . " said Lea with a smile . "What , you also have a problem . Maybe you could tell us , so that we could help you ." said Katharina . "Sorry , but that's a problem no-one else will understand , oh sorry , no-one except Vares ." said Lea . "Well , maybe we could understand it ? Who knows ? We are folk musicians , so we understand old languages and poetry well ."said Tia . "Well , maybe we should leave it . I guess everyone has their non-understandable problem . " Dan said . "Anyway , let's go now I want to reach Vairon before night . " What , but why don't you come with us . We are going to the south ." said Gareth ."Sorry , but we already have plans ." said Lea as she walked away . "Uhh, bye ." said Dan as he followed the blonde . " Farewell ." waved Katharina .

_**5 minutes later .**_

"At this rate we are never going to reach Vairon before night ." Dan said . " Well, I can help with that but first , what do you intend to do after we reach Vairon. " replied Lea. "Huh , I don't know . I'm an aimless wanderer-photographer . I go where my instincts guide me ." said the dark reddish-brown haired photographer. "Well , maybe you can come with me ." said Lea . " What the hell ! Are you in possession of your senses ! " Yelled Dan. "Yup , I'm serious . I mean , I remembered that you complained to your friend yesterday before going to sleep about getting nothing sold from you . Maybe you could photograph the places I visit and legendary creatures before I defeat them , if we meet them of course . " said Lea . "Legendary creatures ?" said Dan .

" Creatures are classified in tiers depending on their rate of appearance . The tiers are common , uncommon , rare , ultra rare and then Legendary . The legendary tier is the smallest of all and it composes of Fairies , Dragons , Reapers , Demons , Gods , Manticores , Pegasus , Lamias and Dark Wargs .What do you say ?"explained Lea and Dan replied "Alright ." said Dan . "But at least try not to be a burden ." said the Blonde and Dan then blankly said " But why did you ask me to come with you then !" "I have my reasons ." said Lea and Dan asked " Which reasons ? " "Like if I'll tell you . Anyway take my hand . I will cast a speed enhancement magic that I learnt . After I cast it we will both be to run very quickly and I want you to follow me . The spell will cast off in about 5 minutes , so I'll have to reload it several times before we reach Vairon , so try to run the fastest possible ." said Lea as she took Dan's hand and then murmured a few chants that could barely be heard and they were then drenched in a green colored light. " Let's go now ." said Lea as they both went towards Vairon but this isn't the end of that day , there's still night .

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unknown place<strong>_

" Have you located the traces of that person ? " asked a man to a group of detectives "No, he predicted that he would go Vairon but we either lost him or he simply died." said one of them."Don't worry , after that I find you you'll never be able to run away anymore ." said the man from earlier .

_**Next Chapter : Vairon , The Arrival of The Pest**_

* * *

><p>"So what did you think ?" said Lucy happily as none of her friends seemed to have been distracted . " Uhh , Lucy , what was the story about ? I'm lost ." said Erza . " Sorry to say this Lucy , but I'm also lost and Vairon is a the main character right ? And Lea and Dan are just secondary characters looking for the main guy ? Right ? Because I didn't know what to think else ? " Said Gray . " And me I don't even know what some words mean . I'm so lost . Are they gardeners lost in the forest ?" said Natsu .<p>

Lucy really got angry this time that her teammates made her lose so much time but she managed to regain her calm and sighed . " Just go away please , all of you . I'm feeling really tired ." she said as she dropped her book on the table and went in her bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Yay , I managed to publish that chapter in 2 days . I feel awesome now . See you and remember to review anything . Anything you liked , you hated , you have an idea , you saw a mistake , please review it or PM me.<em>**


	3. Chapter3:Vairon ,The Arrival of The Pest

**_Lucy's house_** - **_No one's POV_**

"XenousFrost , Erzaisstupid , FishyBlue , KittyLady and Girlette . Tell me your position and if you can see BlondeStarDemon ." said a female voice via a little communication lacrima while looking at Lucy's kitchen from the bedroom .

"XenousFrost to Cakeberry , I don't see anyone in the kitchen . " said a male voice now . "Natsu , oh sorry Erzaisstupid to Erza-Cakeberry . BlondeStarDemon is not in the living room . " said another male voice ."Lucy-san isn't in the bathroom either . Message from Girlette end ." said a girlish voice . "KittyLady and FishyBlue reporting . BlondeStarDemon seems to still be at the guild , she has not come out of it yet ." said a high pitched male voice with a feminine voice saying in the background :" Why do we use those stupid code names ." "Fine , so let's begin the operation : Santa Claus ." said Cakeberry.

And then , in a short minute web could see a scarlet haired person wearing a Santa costume passing through Lucy's chimney . "OK, infiltration complete . I'm going to open the door . Be quick when entering . FishyBlue and KittyLady continue to look out for BlondeStarDemon. "said Cakeberry. "What ! In that scorching sun !" Yelled Kittylady and then Girlette said "Please , KittyLady". " Fine , but only if at least you , Wendy stop using those stupid code names " said KittyLady and Girlette replied "No promises." "Hurry up and enter Girlette ." said Cakeberry.

Soon the four of them where inside . "OK now , look out for the object " ordered Erza and then added "Wendy , keep an eye for the communication lacrima if Happy and Carla sends us a message " and the blue haired mage nodded . "Hey , Erza look what I found ." said Natsu while rumbling through a drawer . " No time to look at her panties today . You know what we we want " said Erza coldly. " But I found what we wanted, her novel " said Natsu and Erza said " Couldn't you say it more clearly before . OK , so remember what is our purpose which is read Lucy's novel and give her a proper review so as she befriends us again . Gray , is Levy's guide for that story with you ?" and Gray took out a group of stapled papers out of his pocket . " So then let's start and remember pay attention and if something isn't clear to you , use the manual . " Said Erza as she started reading it got them .

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter<em>** 3 :- **Vairon** , **The Arrival Of The Pest** .

**No one's POV** - **Village of Vairon** - **During Sunset**

Down the main street , near the gate , lying on the ground , panting heavily , were our heroes . " We've finally made it and it only cost us 4 reload of your spell " said Dan and Lea replied " Be happy that it was me using the spell and not you . Anyway , let's go and search for an inn . " as she got on her feet .

"You've taken a lot more time than I thought , Pandora" said an unknown feminine voice . Dan and Lea turned to the source of the voice and saw a woman with long dark-olive haired woman . She had black eyes and was wearing a white long sleeved, loose blouse with ruffles near the low collar and the end of the sleeves over her light brown fingerless gloves . She was also wearing a slim blue Jean showing her booty curve clearly and dark brown cuff boots .

"My name is Jasmine Linette and I am appointing you , Pandora as my bodyguard in my research " she said arrogantly . Dan stared at Pandora and Jasmine , with wide eyes and said "I think I missed an episode . Is it one of your friends ?" "I don't know who you are or what you want but let me tell you that l'm not on sale" said Lea as she glared at Jasmine .

"Like I've said earlier , my name is Jasmine and I want to hire you as a bodyguard for my research of a perfect soulmate . I am ready to pay you 1 million of jewels " explained the dark-olive haired woman , again . "I'm sorry but I love my freedom and I won't waste it by guarding you in your stupid quest even if you pay me 1 jewel or 100 million jewels " said Pandora .

"Now I'm tired , let me alone now ," said our dear blonde as she dragged Dan by the collar who said " I can walk , you know ?" Jasmine stayed there with a deadly glare in her eyes and said in a low voice " I guess you don't leave me any choice ..."

* * *

><p><strong>Street of Vairon<strong>

"C'mon , pretty please with puppy eyes ." begged Jasmine as she clung to Lea's leg , the latter trying to find a perfect inn to pass the night at . "Hey , Pando- oh sorry , Lea , why didn't you agree to stay at that inn we visited earlier . It had a vacant room" said Dan as he walked along the streets while taking random photos of the neighbourhood.

"It was a room for 2 persons , yes , but there was no split bed . Only a big one for 2 persons and there wasn't even a couch in the room and I really don't want to sleep with a stranger " Lea replied , who was using all her remaining forces to move her foot due to the 57 kg woman clinging to her left foot. "I'm still a stranger to you ! I thought we were now friends " said the dark-reddish brown haired guy and the blonde replied "I met you only a day ago . To me you are still a stranger , an acquittance at the best ."

"Pretty please with ice cream topping with a cherry on top of it with puppy eyes and grandma voice "Continued the dark-olive haired lady and Lea became red of anger and yelled at the burden " You are starting to piss me off !" "But I want you to accept my job" pleaded Jasmine.

"Attention ! A wild carriage is coming!" Yelled a voice and in front of a our heroes appeared carriages controlled by crazy horses. Pandora tried to move but could not due to Jasmine ." Let it go or we are both gonna get crushed ." screamed Lea but Jasmine didn't move at all and said " Not until you accept the job ." "Over my dead body !" Yelled the blonde . The carriage was about to hit them both when Dan pulled both girls backwards .

"Girls , be a little mature and careful please . It's getting annoying . "No one talked to you ." Jasmine raised her voice to Dan and Lea sighed and said " Dan let's go and search for another inn and I promise that this time , I'll accept it whether there is a split bed or not " as walked towards a cozy looking building with a panel saying 'Julie's inn' " I think that one and the other we visited are the only inns as the town map only showed 2 inns" said Dan.

* * *

><p>"What ! Another inn with only a room and no split bed . Is this village against split beds or what !" Ranted Lea to the innkeeper , Julie " I'm sorry but putting split beds would cost us more and for a village like Vairon ,owning an inn with 30 rooms with a big bed each and decorations everywhere is simply exorbitant " explained the orange haired innkeeper and then Lea said " I guess I've got no choices left . We are taking the room , but would you please do us a favor ?" , and Julie nodded ." Please , make sure to keep that boot sucker out to our room" added Pandora while pointing to Jasmine , still clinging to her foot and Dan then said " Just quit ranting . We understood you don't like her presence ," Lea glared at him and said " Be happy that , is restraining me or I would have thrashed you ."<p>

**Dan's POV**

"Here's your key . Room 17 . Take the stairs up and then take corridor to the right and it will be the third door to the right . Have a nice stay ." said the innkeeper . We managed to enter their room without Jasmine . Man , it's the first time I saw someone so stubborn . I'm glad I didn't have to experience what Lea did . She was already tired and now there was Jasmine . I pity her .

We took bath turn wise before devouring the meal that Julie gave us as a gift . She was really kind and had nice services to offer . Dinner done , Lea immediately went to sleep and followed her some thirty minutes or so latter after having taken a look of the photos I took. I also uploaded some which I think was worthy for sale .

That night I could not catch sleep easily . I was feeling all weird due to what happened all those days and now I am sleeping with someone whom I met only 1 day ago and that person is a girl . When we were still in this forest with the travelling band , I was all out of myself . I mean , I did stuff that I never or would have never agreed to do but yet I did them without much resistance .

How weird ... And it was then I heard Lea mumble " No...Never...Not till Master Vares is by my side ... I'm not afraid of anyone when he is with me... If you ever do something to me then Vares will come and destroy you ." I guess she was having an agitated dream but it seems that she again said stuff about that Vares guy and she smiled a little and went quiet . From all that she said about him , I guess he was his tutor or the one who taught her to fight . It seems that she really loved him and respected him a lot . It is sweet to see the her cold , uncaring simply covers her sweet , kind , girlish core . I skilled a little and then went to sleep with the first sight of Lea's sincere smile carved in my mind.

**Next Morning** - **No One's POV**

Dan woke up and the image of an already awaked Lea , looking at the streets from the window while drinking something that looked like coffee welcomed him. "There's some coffee and fruits on the table . Take them as breakfast quickly and get ready to leave . After you've finished we'll buy a new lacrima for Pandemonium and we are going out of the village ," said the blonde immediately without turning her head from the rural street screen . "But , why don't you buy your lacrima while I get ready " said the photographer as he brushed his teeth .

"I already tried but unfortunately , that chick from yesterday stays in the room opposite to ours , room 13 and every time when I try to go down , she goes back to my foot until I manage to get back here ," explained the creature hunter . "Why don't you accept her job then ?" Said Dan before he started rinsing his teeth . "Like I had already said before , I want to travel , to visit other places , experience new stuffs , fight many creatures whether they are common or not , fight different type of persons in bars and so on but having a job as responsibility would be a burden to what I want . I've recently got much freedom and something I'd hate would be losing it . I want to be free like a bird ," said Lea in a sincere tone .

"I guess , I understand what you mean . I also care for my newly gained freedom ." said Dan , fully dressed up in a red shirt under an open dark-blue jacket sleeveless jacket , a black baggy pant and some black fingerless gloves . "Wow, you dress up fast" said Pandora amazed . "We , men don't lose our time with minor stuffs like you girls and your accessories " , said Dan and Lea said with a grin "And since when where you a man ?" "What do you mean. You think I'm a girl ?" Protested Dan angrily . " By how you act one might even think that you are a girl . If it wasn't for your short hair and flat chest , you could have easily been thought to be a girl " ,teased Lea. " Then , what are you . I mean , if it wasn't for your long hair one could have thought you are a cross dresser . Even your chest ( **Dan is** a **gentleman** . **He won't say boobs** , **yet** )is so small "Roared Dan as he pointed his finger to Pandora's boobs ( **size** : **lower average** ( a **little bigger than Levy's but still small).** Lea got angry and punched Dan while shouting "I was joking earlier ! No need to become so angry and aggressive ! " and Dan harshly" Are you a kid to still be joking . Become a little mature". "Well then , if is ready , shall we go now ?" Said Lea sarcastically. "What about my breakfast then ?" said Dan and Lea replied " Mature persons don't need to have breakfast. "

"Wait let me snap a picture of you first .You look really nice right now ," said the dark reddish brown haired man . "Huh ? I'm just sitting while having coffee. It is so common ," said the blonde a little shocked . "Just one, please '" begged Dan and Lea replied " Fine but don't go and put it on the net," said Lea . Dan nodded and he snapped the picture . The room was then blinded with a very bright flash . "Man , you should really adjust your flash . I thought I became blind ," complained the blonde as she rubbed her eyes. " Sorry , I accidentally put the flash on ' Light burst mode ' " said Dan as stuck his tongue out . " Accidentally my foot . Anyway I'm letting you off this time cause I started it but now let's go . And when I say let go , I really mean let go." Said an angry Lea as she put her mug on the small round table to her side .

But soon as they went past their door , Jasmine's face welcomed them with " So you two are going now ? And you Pandora, did you accept my offer ?" . "No way !", yelled the blonde and Jasmine mumbled a 'then' and went back to Lea's leg . " Not again !" Yelled Lea as she went back to her room , dragging Dan along with her . As she entered the room , Jasmine let go of the leg . Lea was really happy to not have Jasmine hanging on her leg.

"We really need to do something . How about this ? You go down , Jasmine McLeghanger will follow you and I'll get an amount of time to get down . While I get down , you will have to lose her in the village before joining with me at the florist we can see from our room . "suggested the Pandemonium wielding hunter and then Canned replied with a confused tone " Sorry , but there are several flaws in your plan . First of all , Jasmine is not interested in me , it's you that she wants . Secondly , as you've already scene I run really slow compared to you . And lastly , I don't have much endurance so I'll probably end up tired even before I lose her , if she even chases me ". A vein popped in Lea's forehead and she said "I didn't ask your opinion and moreover do you have a better plan . Now go and do what I told you ". Dan agreed knowing that arguing further will lead to him being in hospital . "And don't forget to pay for the night . I'll repay you later ", added Lea.

Dan walked past the corridor and Jasmine but the latter didn't budge . "Why doesn't she follow him ! I guess he was right . Anyway , I think its time to improvise . I'll have to run fast , really fast so as that Jasmine McBitch doesn't get enough time to recognise me ", Mentally said Lea behind her nearly closed door.

And as she planned , Lea dashed through the corridor but again saw her . Pandora , seeing that Jasmine was targeting her foot again , she decided to retreat back to her room closing the door by the way . " I cannot do it like that . Maybe I could get away from the from the window . But knowing her , she might open the door and find that I escaped ", thought Lea before she got an idea .

"Whoa , I'm in a mood of doing some Zumba !" Yelled Lea outside her room before she returned inside and put out some random music on a loud volume . The latter then verified the ground before letting herself fall down with a flawless landing . Dan was standing by the florist capturing some pictures of flowers . "Let's hurry . I don't know for how much time my trap will work . Let's get the lacrima for Pandemonium and away of here ", said the female hunter as they both then started running .

Both of them ran through batches of houses and different type of businesses "Let's take this little alley . I studied the village map earlier and it seemed that this alley will bring us there faster ", said Dan and both went into it . They ran and ran until ...

Lea collided with a short , bald guy wearing a tuxedo and black sunglasses with a large group of men surrounding him . "I'm sorry" apologized as she got up. "You ! Wait , you are Pandora , right ?" Said the bald guy and Lea nodded in response . "Because of you , I've lost more than 10 million jewels on a bet I placed on your match versus Thor and you'll pay for that . Guys , these 2 are all yours . I bet the boy is her manager ." Said the bald guy and his army surrounded our heroes . "Like if we needed that right now . Your shortcut is definitely the best ", said Lea sarcastically and Dan said " I don't think its a right time for sarcasm right now and still it is your fault for tripping over him ."

"Anyway , calm down and concentrate ," said Pandora ." Hey , Lea , why don't you jail them ?" Said Dan and Lea replied " There are too many of them ." "So what can we do , Pandemonium's lacrima hasn't been replace yet ," said the photographer ." Well , we will have to fight our way through them, " said Lea as she punched an incoming man . She then dashed through the group and started kicking another guy .

"Hey , Lea ..." Said Dan as he blocked a punch . "What's wrong, " replied the blonde as she evaded a series of punches ."I don't know how to fight ," he said with embarrassed face as he ducked a kick . " You're really pathetic . It's not a sport right now , so you can hit anyway you want , anyway you like or you think it will hurt, " explained the blonde with a sigh as she downed another mafia thug . "Even in the ..." Said Dan as he gave his opponent and uppercut . "Yup , example ," said Lea as she strongly stomped her previous opponent's ( still downed) balls . " I think I'm now seedless ," said the victim with a little tear falling down his eyes and Lea then replied " Yup , enjoy your new life ."

But our heroes were soon overpowered by their opponent's large number who started equipping themselves with lethal weapons . Both Dan and Lea were pushed in a corner , panting . " What can we do , they are too much ," said Dan and Lea smiled and said " Hope for the best , that's what I always do. That's what Master Vares taught me and I've been never deceived ."

"And now the finishing move ," said the Leader of the gang as he gave one of his men a signal . The latter , an iron club in his hand , prepared himself to strike . " Even if I don't like my employee too much , it is my duty to care for them," said a familiar voice . Every pairs of eye turned to the source and Lea said " I told you to hope for the best , NOT THE WORST ! " "It's a shame to see that the person that is supposed to be protect being protected by the one they should defend , don't you agree , Pandora ?" Said the voice , namely , Jasmine Linette .

"Listen Miss , please take care of your own stuff . We are not concerned about you ," warned the bald man . "Well , it concerns me as I can't let Pandora and her friend to get beaten up ," said Jasmine , fearless . " Then you shall get thrashed as well ," said the man as he gave his man the signal to attack Jasmine . " Just try , I dare you . Jetstream ! " called Jasmine as several streams of water erupted from the earth and blasted some of the goons away . "A water mage !" Said Dan amazed .

Jasmine made some movements with her hand and the guy that was supposed to finish Dan and Lea was enclosed in an orb of water , dropping his weapon on the ground . With some more hand movements , the water orb went flying in the sky and crashed in another part of the village . Lea took the discarded weapon and said " Dan , flash your opponent win your camera . Of course in your ' Light Burst Mode" or whatever it is called . Use the opportunity to hit them where it hurts ." Dan did as the blonde ordered and the strategy seemed to work very well .

"You are not the only mage here , sweetheart . Frost bolt" Called one of the goons as he threw a big mass of ice at Jasmine . The latter then said " No ice is too cold for me ." and then she pushed her hands her hand forward and a beam of fire came out of a magic circle . The fire beam melted the ice into water and with movements of her hands , Jasmine moulded the water created into a big beam with the head of a dragon . That beam went crashing on the ice mage passing through multiple other enemies .

One minute later , only the bald guy was left . "I'm not the leader of the mafia for nothing ," he said as he concentrated and a big magical power could be sensed . The bald guy broke his concentration and his muscles ripped his tuxedo showing a big mass of them but he became even more short . Jasmine then made an upward movement with her hand and a fire geyser launched him by surprise . "Lea!" Shouted Jasmine as the bald guy flew to Lea . The latter then powerfully hit the man but ended forgetting to aim . She ended up hitting him towards Dan . He stood there with shock as a midget flew towards him . " Come one , do something ." Said the blonde and Dan came back to himself . As the leader was near to him , he kicked him . The bald guy ended up flying high in the sky .

"Fuck ! That hurts !" Yelled Dan while hopping on one leg while holding the other one . " What's wrong ." said Lea . " I think I also got hit when I kicked him away . I think I just broke myself a bone ," comp

Claimed the photographer . "Man , you are hopeless ," said the monster hunter . Dan kept hopping until he tripped and fell on Jasmine , dropping what she contained in her backpack which included : Some books , cosmetics , a communication lacrima , some food and water and a red satin cloth with a badge on it . The badge was red and had golden carvings on it . The one of a Phoenix holding a Lily flower in its beak .

* * *

><p><strong>Some moments later<strong> - **unknown place**

" One of the spies spotted the person ," said a detective to the man of the other time . "Good ," said the man . "But he did even better , he even made contact with the target . It was the spy from Vairon ." "Excellent. Anything more ?" Said the one who hired the detectives . " It also seems that the target is teamed up with someone else ," said the detective and the man just nodded .

" Want to capture him right now ?" Asked the detective . "No , let him travel a little more . Who knows , the result might turn out to be better than usual ," said the man as he blew on his ring . "But still keep an eye on him ," added the man earlier as he rubbed his ring which turned out to have the same carving as on Jasmine's badge . "Understood ," said the detective as he disappeared in the darkness .

* * *

><p>"Wow , Lucy is amazing . If I knew she wrote something so awesome , I would have paid attention since chapter 1," Said Erza . "Yeah , the story is good but they all look so week . Especially that main character . What's his name Ban ?" Said Natsu . "It's Dan idiot and I don't know why but I really like that Jasmine . Even if she seems to be that spy ," Said Gray.<p>

**Somewhere** - **No one's POV** - **At the same time**

_***twing***_ "Juvia's love rival alert just rung . Who is that new to-be-dead person ."Thought Juvia . In the background we could see Gajeel and Pantherlily entangled in tentacles both shouting " Hey Juvia we could use some help," but they were both ignored .

**Back to Lucy's house** - **Still No one's POV.**

"Me ,my favourite character is Lea . She is so fun . She reminds me of someone ," Said Erza . " Well ,maybe because she seems like a mixture of You , Lucy and Ice stripper ," said the fire dragonslayer as he was punched by Titania and Gray .

"What the hell is wrong here ! What are you all doing here !" Yelled an angry Lucy with a yellow umbrella in her left hand . "Natsu , Erza , why aren't you answering . BlondeStarDemon is ne-" managed to say Happy before he was grabbed by the blonde .

"This time I won't spare you . You broke into my house , made a mess here and now decided to read my story . Oh , you guys are so dead," Threatened Lucy as she walked towards Natsu, Gray and Erza , all the three terrified . "Where is Wendy when we needed her ." said Natsu .

**Lucy's kitchen**

Our little sky dragon slayer had huge headphones in her ear . She was moving her head rhythmically with close eyes . Clearly not knowing what was happening in Lucy's bed room or that she received 50 messages from Happy and Charla.

**-:END:-**

**_NEXT TIME : CHAPTER 4 : SNOWY CATASTROPHE_**

**_A/N : STILL NO REVIEW BUT IT IS OK . IT IS JUST THAT REVIEWING HELP ME BOOST MY CONFIDENCE AND BY THE SAME TIME THE RATE I'm updating the story and its quality . Now concerning the song I put in the last chapter . Well , it was not me it was Lucy . I kept on insisting on not to add it but I guess she sneeked in and added it . Anyway , Hope you all had fun ,See ya ..._**


End file.
